(a) Field of the Invention
A shock-proof mineral container and mounting structure thereof, and more particularly to a heat insulation container having a liner formed from mineral material, wherein the liner is provided with shock-proof protection and a mounted assembly structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When participating in outdoor leisure activities, a great variety of designs for thermal insulation containers are on the market to preserve the temperature of foodstuffs or beverages. A thermal insulation container basically functions to provide a heat insulation effect to maintain the temperature of foodstuff or beverages. In early designs, space between the outer casing of the container and a liner was filled with heat insulation sponge or low heat conducting gas, wherein the liner was made from metal or plasticized material, which are unable to withstand the multitude of acidic or alkaline chemicals present in foodstuffs. Hence. some early designs coated the inner surface of the metal liner with Teflon as a basis to effect resistance against acidic and alkaline chemicals. However, scrubbing the coated layer of Teflon caused it to wear away.
Taiwan patent No. 103212060 provides a thermos flask with a ceramic liner. The exterior of the main body of the structure of the thermos flask (as shown in FIG. 1) is provided with an outer flask 81, and the interior space is provided with a ceramic liner 82. The upper end edge of the ceramic liner 82 is configured with an upper collar 810, which is tightly joined and assembled to a mouth edge 820 of the ceramic liner 82. After such an assembly method, because ceramic is fragile and thus inappropriate to compress, in order to join seal and effect a bonding to fill the joint clearance, the opening is cap sealed using a sealing cap 83. The ceramic liner 82 is assembled to a single end forming a suspended configuration. If the bottom end of the ceramic liner 82 is impacted by an external force and sways, then, because the material of the ceramic liner 82 is fragile, the position of the upper collar 810 easily disconnects.